


Fnaf: 1:35 am

by DeadPuppetBoi



Series: Book Series AU [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Divorce, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadPuppetBoi/pseuds/DeadPuppetBoi
Summary: Basically, these are all stories centered around the novel Fnaf: 1:35 am from the characters, the setting, and even story-wise convoluted into my Fnaf Au. Some or maybe a lot of these characters or settings may change for the sake of my Au but the stories mainly stay the same or somewhat different. I’ve been branching out these ideas for a while now and that I’ve been writing these stories down I’d figured that I needed to share them to an even larger audience.
Series: Book Series AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800922
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	1. Delilah's Story...

**Author's Note:**

> This story had me going-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolls really DO change people...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Delusions, mentions of divorce, and a very creepy doll.

Omg, this story and characters are a drag to have to deal with.

Listen, if you give me a character that's divorced I expect to be in their late ’30s-’40s, not 23 out of all things because it's so strange. I know this happens but man, it just felt weird to me, counting that I have been through my parent’s divorce someone this young just felt like a bad breakup. Like a strange breakup that didn't make sense at all but let's just continue-

It's strange enough that I wanted to like Delilah but she felt kinda bland and Ella didn't help either, both of them meeting was nice but later on, it felt forced. Like when Ella started to mess with Delilah, she doesn't talk she just basically becomes a bitch to her and doesn't help her at all. She just continues to ruin her sanity after Delilah threw her away which on Del’s part I can blame her because Ella didn't work at all.

This whole story felt rushed with a lot of side characters and when the ending came on that Delilah hides in a vent killing herself, it felt unsatisfied and confusing. I can understand that Ella is messing with Del’s sanity but damn, that's a strange way to die and Hell Ella is still going to find her one way or another. I wouldn't be surprised if Delilah would still hear Ella after her around that vent somewhere at 1:35 am once again and she would have a panic attack in that said vent where she’ll die by starvation/dehydration.

Eh, this story is an eh for me.

Now for my AU!!!  
Delilah Phillips is a 46-year-old divorced woman living in a dead-end motel, working in a dead-end job, and eating some dead-end food in her life. She may seem happy but she can't help but frown when she's on break, smoking her usual cigarette that her boss was nice enough to give her since she looked stressed from every hour that would pass by. Her best (younger) friend, Harper, was always the person she wished she would be, having a great husband, a house, and even the chance she would have a child for her own.

But Delilah wasn't like that, she was a depressed woman that was desperate for love from another, desperate for the care she would give to the life she could never bring towards the world. From her life, after her parent’s deaths, she had never really been loved by anyone but by the things she had to keep to herself before they were shortly taken away from her. It was always the things and people that she looked down on, by age she meant, that always changed her view on how she needed to protect them.

Richard was the only man that she loved, throughout the years that she had been with him, she had nothing but been loyal to him. She cooked for him, did the chores, loved him, let him love her, dressed for him, and even did what he wanted and less on what she wanted for herself. She just really didn't expect to have to suddenly get the news that he was cheating on her, the sudden dread hit her like a sledgehammer just as soon as Richard demanded a divorce.

After that Delilah was just on her own, always going through the days as quickly and as slowly as it would take her to. She did some exercise to try to keep her in shape even when that proved nothing over two months since she lost 5 pounds. Harper thought that was a great goal to start with while Delilah felt nothing but dread over all the days she would come to her motel room all sweaty and exhausted from her run. Since then, Delilah has been going through her rounds of going to garage sales, always trying to see what she could buy to have to fill in the empty spaces of her own motel home.

And then she finally found her, Ella.

She bought the doll at first to have to make it into a clock so that she could wake up in time for work, it worked for a while and until then Delilah didn't want to let her go. It's a strange thing, this doll looked almost like a child that she always wanted, the only different thing was her name and figure alone. Delilah wanted to have a baby girl named Emma while Ella had a hard porcelain body with their dried-up old dress along with some cracks on her.

Was it strange that she gave all her free time onto raking care of Ella rather than sleeping at all? She stitched the holes up on her dress and bonnet, cleaned up all the dust and grime she collected for so long, and even repainted her to have to make her look brand new. And all of this for a doll, a clock, something that worried Harper when Delilah told her about how much she cared for Ella.

But Delilah waved her down and convinced her it was something to keep her busy while she was stuck inside on her free days. Soon enough Delilah didn't call the doll ’Ella’ anymore but instead, she called her Emma and started to buy (to what her paychecks could handle) small dressed for the doll to wear. The only thing that should worry anyone would be the second voice that would come from Delilah’s motel room and how much happier she's been to have to leave her job right back to her shabby motel.

Many people asked and all she could say was that she needed to watch her favorite show but who would quit her job for a show?!

But now she's holding her child close, a small frown was on her face as she rested on the couch, the empty pill bottle was left at its side on the kitchen counter. Delilah wheezed slowly, Emma held her close as her blue eyes glared at the red bear that sat across from them, it's orange eyes glowed with blood lust as its claws scratched away at the couch’s sidearms. Delilah held her daughter close, giving her a small kiss on her forehead before she looked up at the red bear, a small smile was on her face before she finally spoke up with her croaky voice.

”You must be Jack, my little Emma told me so much about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ella: *exist*  
> Deliah: I'm gonna use you for my delusional comfort-


	2. Stanley's Story...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Physics in this story really bothered me and that took away the fear aspect-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mention of death, death, gore, blood, skinning, mentions of suicide, and family issues.

Stan, I love you and I feel sorry for you but man you are a dumbass.

Look, if my arm is swollen as Hell and I can't feel it then my ass is going towards the Doctor’s office cause that shit isn't normal. I can understand why Stanley doesn't want to go to the doctor since his Father’s passing but dude you can hardly fucking walk with those swollen limbs, GET HELP. And before he did he dies (I think that's what the story implicates) and the minnerina’s from inside of him just stay inside of him.

This dude’s gag reflex be slow, huh?

Like, I’m sorry, but Stan’s gag reflex would have woken him up immediately when the minnerina was deep into his own throat. He would most likely throw up as well because of it and be awake enough to have to find out what the minnerina was doing and more than likely stomp it down on his foot as a result. I would have done the same thing, the damn thing almost made me turn into Lefty there-

And if the minnerinas would have to get into Stan’s arms and legs then that would mean they would have to TEAR out of his esophagus and his MUSCLES to have to fit into him. How and why Stan didn't feel the immediate pain that should have ruptured throughout his entire body that would have made him scream in agony to have to call the ambulance is beyond me. And how he even lived on that long is beyond me as well because this story just defies all logic whatsoever and honestly it was just a confusing read for me.

And my God those dream sequences SENT ME I TRIED SO HARD NOT TO LAUGH BECAUSE IT WAS ALMOST MIDNIGHT WHEN I WAS READING THEM ALL! FUNTIME FOXY BEING A DAMN TAXI DRIVER IS THE FUNNIEST SHIT I HAVE TO DRAW THAT IMMEDIATELY-

Okay, Au time cause I need to talk about my Stan.

So this story plays out immediately where Ennard is putting on Stanley’s skin to disguise himself in. Stanley stood in the background, silent as he watched the amalgamation of a clown put on his flesh. The clown paid him no mind and skipped along joyfully towards and out of the exit door, the soul following behind him like a lost puppy.

Ennard went off towards the Diner and ordered himself a cup of orange juice with some pancakes and bacon by the side. The soul sat across from him, still silent as he saw the imposter eat away at the food a bit sloppy but none the less finishing it all by gulping down the entire cup by a matter of seconds. The imposter paid for the food and went off towards where Stanley lived, and by then as he finally entered the apartment, he made himself comfortable around the place like he owned it.

”Now look.”

The imposter stated, sitting rather awkwardly on the couch, Stanley looked onto him with the same empty look on his face.

”I only have a week or so with this skin, I’m just hiding, so as soon as this gets old then I’ll leave, easy as that!”

Stan still didn't say anything.

Ennard shrugged, turning on the tv and watching whatever was on while the soul still stood there, still watching, still the same.

It still felt strange though, to have to see this ghost go around but Ennard wasn't going to act like it hasn't happened before. It happened with many others and this soul will be gone just as soon as he leaves the skin, but why was it bothering him so much? It shouldn't but it still does, maybe a few talks here and there will rest the soul, at least it was dead, he could say what he wanted.

So Ennard started, at the job, the organs and insides of Stanley were hidden within the biowaste bin so if it smelled, it wouldn't matter because it always smelled. It was small talk, just about the weather, sometimes maybe even the man’s family, which a strange feeling shattered the room that made the wires within Ennard tighten all up. That must be been it since because of that, this man had scars on his arms from his wrists towards his elbow.

”You caught me in a bad place.”

”What? You sleeping on the job or you wearing sleeves under your work shirt?”

The room got colder, Ennard took his eyes off of the monitors and looked at the soul. Stanley looked different now, instead of a dim image of himself, he looked to be glowing, a type of glowing that glowed brighter on his arms before he eventually gave in and filmed down. He laid against the wall and slid down to the cold ground, he slowly crossed his arms and hugged himself close.

”I was just in a bad place.”

More talking.

So this girl Amber left this guy for a richer more good looking man, fair enough, Ennard folks blame the girl. By all means, Ballora stated that the girl could have loved the rich man more because of his size but Ennard thought more about how much the man gave more gifts to her instead of whatever Stan ever gave. Everyone pretty much concluded that Stanley was a pathetic man who was suicidal because his girlfriend left him and his father died.

”It’s not that. There's more.”

”Like what?”

”I’m not that good with my family.”

”They think you’re pathetic too?”

”Yeah, but it's more difficult to explain.”

Ennard raised the now rotting arm, the scars still on Stanley was too embarrassed to have to look up at them but instead of the ones he had as a soul.

”They hated that you’re suicidal?”

”Yeah, pretty much.”

The first attempt at it at age 16 landed him right in many church classes, many prayers, and many constant arguments he had with his parents but mostly his father. He would call him pathetic, a loser, a mistake, a dumbass that needed to get his facts straight instead of being confused and sad about every little thing in his damn life. There was a reason why Stanley practically forced himself to not smile when the news came to him that his father had cancer in his own body.

”When he died, I cried in joy, that bastard suffering for all those months was the only playback I could think about for him putting me through all that Hell. My mother dared to apologize for what happened in the past but him? No, it was always something that should have happened in the first place because if he didn't then I could have turned gay or some bullshit reason he had.”

For days he ranted, not that Ennard would complain, I mean he thought it was interesting enough for this soul to go on and on about what he hated about his family and what they did to him. But as the days went by, the constant ramblings turned into cries, cries of absolute agony over what happened, and how much he's been hiding behind a mask for his own family. God, if there is one, he rambled on till he cried and now he's back to what he was before, empty.

Soon enough the week had ended, and the skin was used up to its very core, as purple, as it could be the amalgamation, threw it away at the biowaste bin. There was a wheeze from the skin, it was loud enough that Ennard had to look down, he knew what was going to happen so he might as well see it unfold. The skin mashed up as much as it could, the face, even in it's mishappened and split open figure, it still looked up at the clown with a certain look in its glowing sockets.

The face seemed to deflate a bit as the clown collected its cloak from behind the bin, tying it on and pulling up its hood. It made a groan, a weak on before it deflated even more to the bin, the clown knew that this man’s life was nearing its end once again, soon enough he’ll go to whatever there was to rest and clam himself for eternity.

”the-thank-”

Ennard paused, looking down at the slightly twitching skin.

”For what?”

He asked but the skin only mouthed the words out, their voice disappearing into silence as the skin froze up to a small smile. But Ennard knew what Stanley was meant to say and while he closed the lid softly and ran off to hide somewhere else in the world, those words were still there.

Thank you for listening to me.

Ennard didn't notice the red bear eye him as he jumped over the fence but as soon as he left the creature went over toward the biowaste bin and looked in. It took him a moment to find it but once he did he reached in with his long, sharp claws and picked up the remaining of the rotten skin. The Redbear opened its jaw so wide that the rotten body from beneath was hardly seen from the many teeth it had just as soon as it gave away and ate away at the skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stanley: *sad boi*  
> Ennard: Hey, if it makes it better for you, you're the only person that I can actually handle-  
> Stanley: Thanks-


	3. Devon's Story...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The edge went all the wAY UP ON THIS ONE-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this story really made me bored and tired so my Au was the only way for me to make it more interesting-  
> Warnings: Mention of death, fear, anxiety, murder (ish), and bullying.

This story is a long-ass drag for over 50 pages until the last 20 pages of this story because omg, I was struggling to have to get through it all.

It didn’t help that Devon was such a dick, he’s that kind of bully that disturbs the class and he’s delusional to think that Heather would ever like him. He made me uncomfortable and I didn’t like him and his best friend Mick was annoying to me by saying these weird things like dude take them back in the ’90s where they belong. And Kelsey was nice but he had this ’I’m nice but I can do what I want when I want’ act going on and that interested me but I kinda despised him too.

A lot of side characters I didn’t care about, Heather was a different case because Devon was being a creep towards her and I was in her position so I can understand why she has this hatred towards him.

The ending made me think, besides the point where Devon was going to KILL Kelsey if he survived the spring locks from the Golden bear suit, the one where Kelsey was alive in another school made me stop and think. It made me think twice about how the fifth child would have God-like abilities onto making an illusion to have to get social outcasts to where they died and possibly see their corpse, I’m not sure. Which now begs the question of how the Hell is this small child God all of the sudden in this series but why am I complaining I do the same thing in my Au-

Okay, onto my Au because I wanted to talk about it for a while-

Devon is still a dick, he’s a bully who loves to push people’s buttons, especially on Heather, he loves to shout at her, make fun of her, and especially make her angry to the point where she would scream at him to stop. He doesn’t like her, why would he, he could care less than to know he’s making a ’popular girl’ embarrass herself to a social outcast. It was just an everyday thing, nothing too bad for Devor until Mick, the class clown, and his best friend showed up with that new kid.

There’s been talk about this new kid in the school and honestly, Devon could care less so when Kelsey rose his hand to shake his hand Devon looked up at him and rolled his eyes. A goddamn weirdo was what this guy was for being polite like he was now and Devon wasn’t going to waste his damn time on him. Mick just said a joke and took Kelsey away to show him around the school some more, which Devon would care since Mick was involved he joined in.

It was then a very strange friendship was formed between the three, it wasn’t great with Devon’s feelings towards Kelsey but Mick was the glue that kept them all together. Kelsey was with them for months, he got some attention from other students especially Heather who she flirted with him but he showed no interest. Devon practically wouldn’t stop teasing him on since Heather has made comments on why he would waste time with some jerks but he often played it off with a smile and a shrug.

All Devon could do is try to push Kelsey’s buttons as he does with everyone else but Kelsey has a strong mind of his. Like he’s been through it all and Devon’s words were just like what they said, just words that fly by, and if they hit its the person’s choice to have to let it hurt or not. Or whatever the fuck his mom told him when Devon complained that kids were teasing him back in 1st grade about his hair.

It’s been months, and Kelsey just kept getting weirder and weirder. Sure he had that popularity and attention that Devon craved but he had this aura to him that made everyone around him feel kinda off. It’s a weird thing to have to tell someone about it so when Mick told Devon about that feeling he confessed about that feeling too.

It was unexplainable so the two friends stayed quiet about it but they really couldn’t shrug off on how nice Kelsey was. Stupid thing to have to be upset about but really, Kelsey was too nice, as in ’smiling every day no matter what happens and always talking about the great things in life’ kind of nice. It didn’t get to anyone else in the school until rumors spread that Kelsey was smiling the entire time a practice lockdown was set up, everyone who sat near Kelsey felt so uncomfortable that they moved away from him.

Then it happened.

Halloween night, a party where everyone who wore costumes would come in and celebrate for that one time of a year. It was strange and very stupid, it took so much convincing but Devon finally agreed on to have to come to the party dressed up as a random character from his comic book series. He looked rather the same as that said character, strangely enough, Mick just came up as a mouse much to Devon’s dismay.

He knew the punchline and he wasn’t going to play with the idea because if he did then Mick wouldn’t stop talking about it. But Kelsey, my God, he came into the party and hardly anyone agonized him especially with the costume he dawned on. He looked like a medieval clown of some sort, along with the makeup with those red stripes that stretched up to his forehead, the bells were what all over him echoed with joy with each step he took.

”Okay, Pennywise, the fuck are you wearing?”

”Would it be crazy enough for me to say that this is who I am?”

It was a wild party, some may even say it was even crazy now that Kelsey came in with such an elaborated costume but Devon came to disagree. It’s that damn dread or maybe someone laced the fruit punch but Devon just felt sick enough that he needed to leave. He left outback, finally feeling the dread get out of him as he breathed in and out softly, he decided that he was going to walk back home.

Mick wouldn’t mind, Devon had done this before and my God it’s getting late, it’s strange enough that his school hadn’t or tried and failed to calm the party down. He only walked a few yards or so before he heard someone call his name, he groaned and turned around to hear the bells ring all around. Kelsey ran up with a bright smile on that pale face of his, that red lipstick of his somehow made the dread worse than it should have.

”What?”

”The party’s inside, are you-you leaving already?” He sounded a little sluggish.

”Yeah, my mom uh-she called me.”

“You don’t have a phone.”

Devon sighed, the dread grew some more.

“Yeah curfew I guess, look I have to go.”

Devon turned around and walked off to have to leave, he had enough of Kelsey already and this wasn’t helping at all.

“Come on, Dev, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing’s wrong and don’t call me that.”  
“Why not, it’s just a nickname, come on, I’m sure we can talk about what’s bothering you.”  
“No, shut up, leave me alone.”  
“Is it me or something?”

“No, I just need to leave.”  
“Why?” He was close, too close.

“Leave me alone.”  
Devon walked faster, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to have to go home but it felt like he was walking so slow and the road kept on going on and on. He started to get frustrated, his mind fogging up whatever Kelsey was trying to say to him and the more he talked the more it sounded like static. 

“Devon!”  
Devon felt his wrist get grabbed, that sudden pull from behind made the teenager gasp, he turned around, a scowl on his face before he looked at Kelsey. He looked worried, paler than what he looked before, that sudden dread turned into a dull feeling, a strange feeling that made Devon stop and think. What he didn’t expect, out of anything was for Kelsey to suddenly kiss him.

It was that raging fire from inside Devon that suddenly erupted in him that made Devon curl up his fist so tight that his knuckles turned white and he pulled it back, rose it up, and crashed it down onto Kelsey’s face.

Kelsey fell back a few steps, he looked up only for another punch to the face that made him fell back on his butt. He punched, he kicked, he screamed, he even spat at Kelsey; he kept at it until he realized what he was doing. He stopped, stepping back with his hands on his head he looked down at the slightly twitching Kelsey, the anger from inside of him now turned into fear. He reached down to have to see if there were any injuries but pulled back when he heard a gasp.

“Are you done?”

Devon gulped.

“What?”

Kelsey looked up, his face looked almost as perfect as it was before he gave that simple smile from before. He wasn’t bleeding, he didn’t have any bruises, no cuts, not even a broken nose, he was just fine. He got up, but not as anyone would normally on his two own feet, he twisted himself to have to get up.

He twisted and popped his bones all around as he got to his own two feet, everything inside of himself contorting rather confusingly before he stopped moving and looked onto Devon with a smile. Devon couldn’t speak, his mouth was wide open, his eyes wide as saucers, he almost forgot how to breathe until Kelsey moved closer causing him to gasp. Kelsey’s smile still didn’t go away, he carefully reached over to Devon’s mouth and cleaned up that small smudge of lipstick that trailed over to his cheek.

”Sorry about that, I guess there was something in that punch after all, huh?”

Kelsey turned around and saw Mick by the door, he looked as equally terrified as Devon was and just like him he gasped when the clown came closer. He smiles at him and waved, opened the still loose door, and went inside the party, no doubt having a great time while the two teenagers ran off in complete fear. Both Devon and Mick ran as far as they could, no doubt they couldn’t understand what the Hell they just saw but it didn’t matter, they just needed to go back home.

”What the fuck was that?!”

”Shut up!”

”Devon, what the Hell-”

”I SAID TO SHUT UP AND KEEP RUNNING!”

Mick looked at his best friend, it finally dawned on him that Devon was crying, he looked so afraid and that in turn made Mick afraid. He never saw Devon afraid in his life, ever, he only saw him as that laid back neutral teenager that made jokes to piss everyone-off but this-this was something else. As soon as they made it to their homes, they didn’t think about chatting online about what they just witnessed, they just cleaned up and went to bed with a look of fear in their eyes.

Devon tried so hard to have to take that damn lipstick off, and after a thousand attempts, it came off but left a mark on his dried lips. It was until that he looked down at his hands that they were bare which would have been impossible since they should have been covered in makeup by Kelsey but they were just red from the beatings he did to him. So that meant that was his skin, that was Kelsey’s actual skin…

The school was different when it came back on, both boys were quiet when they went to their respected classrooms and stumbled on their words when their names were called out. What caught everyone off guard though was that Devon didn’t once make fun of Hannah that day which made everyone think he was up to something but by Mick’s account he could see how much that night haunted him. He saw everything to the kiss, the beating, to that haunting twisted nightmare on how Kelsey got up, and how much those dark eyes bore into his very soul.

Kelsey didn’t appear early morning but he did come to school the period before Lunch so when he came up towards Devon and Mick on their usual ’hideout’ to skip lunch he was surprised to know that they weren’t there. Of course, they weren’t there, the two boys were hiding behind the benches out in the field, their eyes watching Kelsey look around in confusion before he made his way into the cafeteria in disappointment. They both didn’t want to talk to him, ever, they would try everything in their power to have to avoid this thing in any way they could in their entire life.

Too bad as soon as the school bell rang Devon was met with a very nervous Mick talking to a very happy Kelsey under a tree. When Kelsey turned around to see Devon his smile stretched even wider, showing his teeth and gums before he finally smiled and waved at him. Devon gulped and awkwardly made his way over towards the two, his heart pounding so hard against his chest it could have easily broken out and made a full sprit onto ’Nope’ Land.

”Hey, Dev, what’s up?”

”Fine, I’m uh-doing just fine.”

”You know, I was talking to Mick about this cool place I know about that’s deep in the woods. And my dad just barely saw it before we had to move on with our hike before it got dark but I’ve been dying to know what’s in it. Do you want to check it out with me? Mick is thinking about it so I just wanted to ask.”

Devon gulped.

’So nothing about what the fuck was that night or how the Hell you just twisted your entire body up like a goddamn pretzel?!’

”Yeah, sure, it’ll be fun.”

”That’s great, look, I forgot to give you this before but here’s my number. I know you don’t have a phone with you but I know that you do have a home phone so we can chat about the details later, I have to go now, my dad keeps putting me up on early curfews, you know?”

Devon grabbed the small paper on his shaking hands before Kelsey ran off to wherever he lived at.

Mick just looked at Devon, his jaw so wide that it could have dropped towards the floor.

They both couldn’t explain what they just agreed on themselves to but they knew if they didn’t go through it, that would anger Kelsey. And by far and whatever Kelsey did that night, the two teens didn’t want to know what Kelsey was like when he was angry.

They could only hope that whatever happens, they’ll live by the end of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devon and Mick: *exist*  
> Kelsey: I'm gonna ruin some lives on these two-


	4. Hide It All!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But where can you hide something when the evidence is all gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mention of death, death, blood, gore, mental breakdown, and anxiety.

Devon looked over at the corpse, his throat dry and still licking his chapped lips, he awkwardly set the bag down and got ready to do what he got in this place to do.

He had told Mick the plan on what he would do and when Mick insisted to not go alone, Devon assured him to go with the plan and be quiet. It was a simple yet complicated one that he needed to do or else this will continue to grasp his mind and never let go. But by this point, he felt like he was in the right to have to do this, especially on what just happened.

Kelsey was in the suit, Devon wanted to scare him-no-trap him in that suit and ask him questions. He wasn't thinking clearly by then but when Kelsey got up and dances around in that suit, the sudden clasp of those spring locks latched on and killed Kelsey. Or at least that's what both Devon and Mick thought, when Kelsey landed on the floor he screamed in pain but it wasn't human-like at all.

They sounded monstrous, not like any scream any of the teens knew in their lives, and as much as it was impossible to believe, Kelsey wasn't bleeding. He was still twitching, yes, but by then the teens had already run away from fear and pure confusion. They hadn't come back for weeks, they wanted to tell the truth, but who in their right minds would believe their story?!

Ah yes, Kelsey got into a suit, the suit killed him, he screamed not as a human would, and he didn't even bleed at all.

Yup, that was as perfect as it could be!

Yeah, safe to say, nearly everyone in school felt a sudden relief run through them the day that Kelsey hadn't come back. God, it felt amazing, so amazing that Devon and Mick both sat at their places outside of lunch and finally relaxed. Of course, the thought that Kelsey-if they would even give it that name-being alive and coming back was something else.

Strange enough, when the police searched into Kelsey’s case they couldn't find his house anywhere. The address provided wasn't real, and when they found a route that the address would lead to they found nothing but barely built houses. His parents were out of the question, they couldn't be found anywhere else at all, no later how much anyone has tried to find them.

So it was a cold case of a runaway, or the family left, no one was really sure and so far everyone could care less since going to class was much easier without Kelsey around. So with the plan going along, Mick would cover Devon for his absence as well him staying home in his house while Devon took care of what should be taken care of earlier. He had a hammer in the bag just in case Kelsey was still breathing.

All Devon had going for him was an estranged memory of this ’thing’ making his life a bit more interesting than what it was before. But with no blood and this suit looking a bit bulkier than it was before, Devon got on his knees and looked into the suit, fully expecting a corpse to be in it. It surprised the teen greatly to see that there was something different inside the suit itself.

The entire suit was different!

It was bulkier, it looked much older, a few stains all around, and-was that a different corpse?!

Devon looked into the suit, with a closer look he reached into the open maw of the bear, his hand poked and grasped at the seemingly decomposing skeleton. This man-it looked to be a man-had some black locks of hair, broken glasses on the bridge of his vacant nose, and he just looked broken all around.

”DEVON!”

Kelsey’s voice screamed out in joy.

Devon didn't have enough time to pull away as soon as the skeleton seeming looked back at him with its orange blazing eyes, the sudden pain of the bear’s jaw clamping onto his hand send immense pain throughout his entire body.

He screamed, thrashing around in both pain and fear as he grabbed the hammer and tried to hit the suit. What the teen didn't expect was the suit to suddenly rise, bringing him up alongside him, once again sending hot pain through his now broken hand, the suit grabbed onto Devon’s other hand and stopped him in his tracks. Devon gasped, looking up at the suit in fear as it started to change, it's now vacant black sockets glowing in an orange glow.

It looked angry, it's form suddenly shaking with tremendous outrage that there were sudden clamps that echoed from within the suit. Fresh, red blood sprayed all around the open pores of the suit, Devon screamed out for help just as soon as the suit got to its knees. It never let go of his hand and as soon as it was on its feet, carrying the poor screaming teen up by his broken hand, it huffed out an imitating growl as it squeezed Devon’s other hand.

A crack and a burst of pain ran through the dark-haired teen making his scream once again in pain as the hammer hit the ground. Devon felt the bear’s paws-no-CLAWS grasped at his waist and pulled at his upper body, the pain increasing at the clamped hand now tearing away at the bear’s jaw. Devon kicked and screamed with all his might but the red bear turned his head quickly to the side, bringing the now decapitated hand with it.

The shock was what Devon had to deal with as the pulsing socket of his hand flew about, his blood ran free like a waterfall as he looked in fear. He was crying now, the suit still growing in a monstrous size, it clambered up the hand in its jaw, the fangs growing along with it, it then looked at the crying teen, mouth opening once more as blood continued to run all around. It wasn't golden anymore, it was now red, red as both Devon and its blood has become too be, and just as soon as Devon realized it, the bear had already moved to his arm.

He bit into his elbow and pulled without any hesitation, sending the teenager in another fit of pain and hysterics. He screamed out for help, he prayed for God, he cried for the forgiveness of any kind to have to get him out of this situation. But no one heard him, no one but the red monstrosity that continued to eat him in pieces, and for the stripped puppet with a golden bell on its head.

Mick was crying.

”Mick, are you okay?”

His teaches called out, slightly worried about the sudden hiccup that escaped the teen’s lips but before the year of the class had to look he got up and ran out of the classroom. His teacher called out for him but Mick ignored her, immediately going to the restroom and locking himself in the last stall he broke down. Hands-on his wet face, he slid down and cried like a baby, the dread ever so increasing all around, he couldn't help it.

He knew it, even without realizing it, he knew what had happened.

He knew Devon was dead and that he was next and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

There was a knock at his stall door and the small image of his golden locks and blue eyes were enough to make Mick scream.

”You okay in there, Mickey?”

Kelsey asked with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devon: I need to get rid of the body...  
> Kelsey: Now watch me RUIN this aspect-


	5. Who's Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think Mick was going to get away with his crime, did you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood, mentions of death, death, blood, body horror, weapons, and mental breakdowns.

Mick fell over himself, his hands over his face he finally broke down.

He was deep into the forest, body shaking and his breathing hard and rapid, his cheat ached in agony. The insects all stopped their insensitive cries, the wind stopped howling, the trees paused midway on their leaves moving about with their twigs, and the grass stilled and flatten in desperation.

He was here...

Mick held his breath but cried out again, steaming hot tears ran down his face as he heard his voice.

”You didn't have to act out like that you’re just embarrassing yourself.”

Kelsey muttered, Mick was shaking uncontrollably as he whimpered, keeping his head down to prevent looking at the teenager-no-thing before him. The blond teen stepped onto the moonlight, his face gleamed with pride as he watched the young teen tremble before him. He walked over towards Mick, just only by a few meters he reached down to grab him but he pulled away and crossed his arms.

”Come on, get up, Mick, you’re legs work don't they?”

Mick hiccuped, his breath caught in his throat he hugged himself even tighter.

”Why-why are you doing this?”

Kelsey frowned his eyebrows.

”Doing what? Mick, you’re not making any sense, I just wanted to see you but then you run away from me. Think about that for a second, I just wanted to have a nice long talk with you for once and you run off like I’m the plague.”

Mick sniffed up the snot that ran down his nose, his vision was blurred from the tears in his eyes, and with that, he gulped and slowly got up.

Kelsey perks his head, a small smile played on his face which soon turned worried.

”Hey, what's wrong, man, you okay?”

Mick held his breath, he cursed himself onto even doing what he did but he looked up at Kelsey. He looked awful, from his hair shuffled all around, the scars and bleeding from the sharp branches he ran into, from the dirt-smudged on his scars, and even the sweat pouring down his face. The tears and snot were nothing compared to the anxiety that was across the teenager’s face.

Kelsey gave a small sigh.

”It’s about Devon, isn't it?”

There was a flicker, the pain wasn't made as Kelsey felt something sharp blow against his face.

The teenager stepped back, hands instinctively over his face he groaned in pain as Mick stated where he was. Mick, who stood before the blonde teenager, held a pocket knife in his hands, Devon’s pocket knife. His face looked to be a mix of fear and anger, his body trembling didn't help him be as big and strong as he hoped he would be but by now it didn't matter.

”You k-killed him.”

He stammered.

”You killed Devon!”

Mick stepped closer to Kelsey, pocket knife still pointing at the injured teenager he spoke again.

”I know that you did it, I know you did! I tried to tell people about it but no one believed me! They all thought I was crazy because you ran away because you-”

Mick held his breath again.

”You’re not human! When you died you didn't bleed! Devon was supposed to get rid of you-what-WHAT ARE YOU?!”

There was a brief silence.

With Kelsey hunched over and Mick standing over him with a pocket knife, the silence amongst them both felt eerie and unwanted.

There was a small cough, Mick steadied himself, his eyes wide and his grip on the pocket knife growing tighter, he held his breath and waited. Kelsey looked over at Mick, his hands over the left side of his face he looked at the teenager with a natural look, his blue eyes gleaming so little from the pale moonlight.

”My name is Kelsey Cawthon.”

He muttered, standing up with his back up straight and his hands still on his face.

”I am 16 years old, I'm a Junior trying his best to have to succeed in High School.”

Mick felt dread seep into his pores, the sudden flop of his stomach buried deep into him. He didn't have time to think as he hunched to his side and hurled onto the dying grass. The pocket knife in his hands tumbled from his hands, his mouth ached as he threw up whatever was in his stomach.

”And I died more times than I could count trying to please self-centered social outcasts like you in this world.”

Mick whimpered, hands over his stomach he spits out what was last in himself before he looked over at Kelsey. Kelsey looked at him with the same neutral face as before but his skin looked paler than before, angrier too but more on the disappointing spectrum.

”And you're starting to annoy me with all these questions you throw at me.”

He took his hands off his face for a moment before he quickly turned around, with his scar visibly he pulled away at it to show the contents inside. His left eye was slashed open, the muscles inside moved in an uncertain matter as the teen stretched it all around, Mick understandably was disgusted but didn’t look away. Kelsey gave a small laugh, his hands still tearing away at the skin, take to note, he still wasn't bleeding.

”You want to know what I look like? Really?”

Mick coughed, the dread still going through him he wasn't prepared for what he would see next.

”Fine. I’ll show you what I look like. But I’ll only show what I have that you can take without going mad.”

”Wha-what do you-”

Kelsey dug into the wound of his face, his fingers digging deep into his skin, grabbing it tight before he ripped it apart.

There was so blood, only flesh, or whatever that skin was that this creature used as a disguise.

The skin fell apart, along with the body, it disintegrated away like a rotten apple, falling away onto the grass and further continuing its decomposition. The creature grew tall, its limbs stretched to a wide extent, it's smile grew so far that it could easily split its face in two. Its face resembled a clown, body decorated black with white stripes, a large bell rang from the tip of the hat it wore, ringing so little that the dread Mick felt even worse.

The dark sockets from the creature then glowed a golden hue, its body stretched over towards Mick, who in turn, instinctively crawled away. The creature stopped and pulled away, laughing to itself before it crossed its thin arms. Mick stopped crawling, looking over at the creature he tried to something-anything-but he was too baffled to have to say anything.

”I hope this isn't too much for you, but this is the best I could show at a time like this.”

Mick coughed again, struggling to have to get up on his own two feet, he hugged himself tight and kept his eyes both the creature and the pocket knife. He licked his lips and tried to understand what was happening before him.

This just didn't make sense at all...

Mick gulped, struggling to have to get to his own two feet, he looked at the creature in fear as it looked down at him. It was like how his father would do it but this wasn't his father and this wasn't human at all. The teen immediately reached over towards the pocket knife and raised it to protect himself, the creature laughed.

”Does this answer your question?”

Mick gulped, he stayed silent before he found the chance to speak.

”No, it doesn't.”

The Puppet hummed in disappointment.

”Of course it doesn't, it never does, all you want is answers, right? The answers to every question you’ve ever had in your life, so that's why you cheat, you cheat in a way that makes you feel empowered but in reality, it makes you pathetic.”

The Puppet walked over towards the teen, it's head leaned over and was neatly close to the teenager’s face before it paused once again. It's smile still didn't go away, like it ever will, and looked deep into Mick’s own eyes.

”Tell me, were you going through Devon’s plan like that without telling another soul about it?”

Mick hesitated a bit before he nodded slowly.

”Makes sense.”

The Puppet muttered, still not amused it pressed on.

”Devon was a surprise for me if he hadn't turned up then I would have gone back to that school and continue to act like everything was normal.”

Mick shuttered at that thought, Kelsey coming back like nothing was wrong would make everyone glad he was alive but also nervous that he was alive. He wasn't going to act like everyone was happy that Kelsey was around or even when he left people we're still nervous. It just felt so wrong to have Kelsey around, it was just wrong and it was all because he was ’too nice’.

That alone was a stupid thing to be cautious about but even Mick, the class clown, knew that being that level of nice would make him an immediate creep.

The Puppet pulled back, a claw its pale face, it traced its red horn-like paints over its sockets. It was thinking and Mick honestly felt like his arms we're about to give out by holding up the pocket knife like this for so long.

”What happened to Devon?”

He finally asked the Puppet groaned a bit.

”Don’t you already know, he's dead.”

”I already know that I meant where’s his body?”

The Puppet held in its laughter.

”Which part?”

Mick gasped, his heart nearly stopped in panic before he readjusted himself.

”Where is he?”

He asked again, more sternly.

”It’s funny. It feels like you’re asking all these questions me but you already know the answers to. Mick, when Devon went over to ’take care of me’, he instead met a wonderful friend of mine.”

”What friend? Wait-was it that weird guy-”

Mick paused.

”Jack was it? What did he do to Devon?!”

”Oh, Jack? Why Jack was there to simply have a but to eat! You wouldn't imagine the pain he has to go through not eating for long periods and me, being such a wonderful friend, gave him some food that he so very much desired!”

The dread came back on again, but it grew worse, and it came from behind Mick.

”And he's still hungry.”

Mick turned around, his eyes couldn't comprehend the monstrosity that stood before him before many rows of teeth clamped over his head, past his shoulders.

Mick’s body fell limp, the red bear tearing away at his head as the Puppet whined before them.

”Eh, he was annoying anyways, I wish you had come earlier then I wouldn't hear his constant ramblings.”

The Puppet then turned over at the far east if the forest, it's golden eyes trained on the house that was far away but was near the school.

Heather’s house...

The red bear ate away at the young boy, making sure he ate every little part of the body before he spat out the pocket knife that Mick had carried. The Puppet fumbled a bit with its claws before it looked back at the red bear, walking over and picking up the pocket knife.

”Say, Jack, are you still hungry?”

It flipped the knife around before it settled on closed.

”I think we can settle in on another house. for tonight...”

The forest suddenly returned to its original state.

The grass flourished, the trees blew all around, the wind spoke up with glee, and the insects all called out in sync.

The creatures had already left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mick:  
> Kelsey: You know what, I'm about to ruin your life too-


	6. Come On, Be A Man, Be A Cop, Be A Father!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're such a pig, Larson...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Body horror, mentions of death, body horror, blood, and hauntings.

It had been a while.

A long one.

A month that is, a long agonizing month that made the detective almost bend over and hurl himself into a frenzy over this case.

One body after another after another, all found in the same positions, black streams down their faces, and their skin leftover with their inner body parts left somewhere near them. This was going crazy, the press treated it like it was the next Chainsaw Massacre, my God, so many questions thrown at the poor man as he politely excused himself to have to get to his work. This case was going to a dark spot ever since then, the body count piling up the more Larson kept on digging it was driving him mad.

He put his pen down and rested his head in his arms, the desk rocking with him as he gave out a long and exhausted sigh. He felt terrible; completely awful on this case, on the people it affected, on the killer still on the loose, on the bodies, and oh God-

Larson held his breath, bile rose from the back of his throat but he held it in as he rested his back on the chair. From that he saw the picture of Ryan near the lamp he put along on his desk, he gave a small groan as he pushed himself off the chair. He should be already done with his paperwork by now, this was all he could do now, now it was-what time was it again?

2:57 am.

Alright, time for bed.

Thoughts muddled in his head as the detective walked over to his bedroom, his throat ached so he got himself a glass of water. When he got to his room he took a sip of the water and quietly laid down on his bed. His head was pounding, his eyes weighted like concrete when he set the glass down and relaxed.

He stayed in the position where he was, his breathing getting slower and longer and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

It was strange, to say at the very least, that Ryan would be so dependent on his parents for nearly anything. Before he would be scared to do anything, even with his energetic nature, he would be cautious about what he would do next. But then the Stichwraith case came on and suddenly Ryan was bolder than ever which was a surprise because of his personality before.

When he went to bed, his mother asked him what was with the sudden mood change and Ryan smiled and said ’because my friend is protecting me from bad things’. When she asked who this friend was Ryan pointed at the empty spot from the far corner of his room and said ’him, his name is Ryan, he's a really good friend!’. It worried her, greatly but Larson didn't take it seriously until Ryan started to get too close to his imaginary friend.

As in, getting too influenced by this ’Ryan’ to have to talk back at his parents, teachers, and even his family members merely because ’Ryan’ didn't like them. It was strange, also compared to the fact that other much younger children with as Ryan’s cousins, peers, and random kids wouldn't mind having to talk and spend time with ’Ryan’. Kids will be kids but this was all too weird for anyone older to have to comprehend.

Ryan was just playing with some kids in the playground, Larson watching him from afar eating a donut with some coffee on a random bench. He saw how his son was talking to space until another child came along as was curious about who he was talking to. Ryan then pointed to the empty spot and when the child looked hard enough their face then turned from confused to surprise.

Then other children came along, one by one, they all started to later around space next to Ryan. Larson stood up to have to see the event take place but when he looked around the other parents didn't seem to care. They all looked so ignorant of what was happening and while Larson watched every child seemed to stop talking and look at him.

They all looked angry, the kind of devastation they had was that of pure hatred, their faces pale in comparison from Ryan’s face. Larson called out for his son, worried that something was wrong before he caught sight of another boy from the space of the group. He wore a black and grey striped sweatshirt with blue shorts, his skin paled to an unhealthy degree, his brown hair was tangled and messy with age, his blue eyes were as dull as grey, and he looked angry.

Larson thought about calling for his son again before he felt something latch around his neck. He raised his hands to his neck, eagerly scratch away at what was preventing him from breathing before he felt something protruding out of his mouth. It was simply and metallic in taste and before Larson had a chance to think he immediately stumbled to the ground, his body shaking in agony as something burned from within him.

Wires, metal wires came flying out of his mouth, his skin burned in pain as he felt it peel away. Wires came out of them too and just before he thought twice about it he saw eyes come from his mouth. He tried to reach over to them but then the eyes stared at him then over at the children.

He cried out in agony as the wires came out of him, shaking into somewhat of a wired man. Wires tangled over each other to show a tall and brooding figure which then walked over towards the child-no-Ryan, they were walking towards Ryan. Larson cried out to what power he had within himself for his son to run away but he felt pressure on his chest and when he looked up he saw the boy with pale blue-grey eyes.

”Well, aren't you going to do anything?”

He asked, tilting his head.

”You’re a cop, aren't you?”

Larson flipped out if his bed, hid body spazzing out as he immediately threw his head over and threw up on the floor. He coughed, he cried and threw up what he had on himself, eventually curling up on the floor beside his vomit in a haste. He felt nothing at first, practically shaking as he struggled to have to get up on his feet, his stomach lurching as he stumbled on over to his bathroom.

He looked on in the mirror, his face looked distraught, sweaty, his eyes dilated as he noticed his hair was a mess as well as his clothes. He wanted the vomit off from the corner of his lips and turned on the faucet, washing his face with water he then took a few deep breaths. He looked up at the mirror again, he had bags under his eyes and his lips were chapped to the point where if he stretched them they may bleed.

Larson pulled his phone out, it read 2:58 am.

The detective blinked and in his confusion, he rubbed his face and then went over to turn on the shower.

He needs a long and lukewarm shower before he could go over and clean up the mess he made in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detective Larson: *does anything*  
> Ryan: Pig.


	7. Clean Up...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every doll deserves to be cleaned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Delusional thinking, exhaustion, depression, fear, and anxiety.

It was a long day from work, Delilah had forced herself to work her entire shift, her body ached all over from going all around the restaurant.

From left to right, taking orders from both quiet and persistent customers, especially with the harshness from the kitchen and from her boss nothing could ever help the poor woman with her blistered feet. Delilah was so tired, she felt like she was going to pass out any moment now, not even Nate, her boss’s compliments would help her step up her game. She just continued on her way towards her home, slightly falling over herself as she took a few steps of herself and finally made it to her door.

As she closed her door, the older woman couldn't help but overhear her neighbor Mary sing about her life. As strange as it was, Delilah couldn't help but feel sorry for the older woman, how her life compared to hers was so much worse. I mean, how could her children disown her like that, especially at her age and her illness?

As Mary hit a higher note in her song, Delilah made her way towards the shower, taking off her clothes she semi-relaxed in the lukewarm shower. It felt somewhat nice, even when the water started to get close, it started to feel nice throughout it. When the older woman put on her pajamas, she made herself a snack, just a small bowl of cereal and sat down at her couch to watch some tv.

Regularly, Delilah would have just fallen asleep after her shower but she had the feeling to eat something before she did. She needed to finish that box anyways and by now her paycheck was by her side on this one. Once she finished the entire bowl, the older woman looked over at her table, finally noticing the small doll sat right up on it.

She was an old toy, the kind that was vintage but had some value to it, the blue ruffled dress along with her pink streaking on her bonnet, her porcelain hands holding a teacup and a plate, everything that would be needed for a pioneer woman. Accompanied by her tangled brown hair with mishappened bows and her dimming paint, the doll was everything that Delilah would want in a child of her own, well, except for the whole doll aspect and some forced girl elements too.

Have to make sure her child dresses and becomes who they want to be after all...

It was tough, but the older woman sat down on her chair and looked over the doll. Even with her exhausted posture, Delilah reread the tag on the doll and then examined the toy’s physique once more. It was then that she noticed the small crack across the doll’s leg, it was barely noticeable but looking more into it looked like someone had done it.

Delilah gave the leg a light tug but upon doing it the leg tore right off, making the older woman gasp and almost drop the doll.

”Oh!”

The older woman hastily got up on her feet, her hands awkwardly shaking as she carefully put the doll down and moved over towards the kitchen. She searched around her cabinets, eagerly moving away from any junk that was in her way until she found the super glue. Upon getting the glue she hurried over towards the doll, turning on the lamplight, she checked out the injury.

True as it was, the leg was broken, from the rust and a clear indication that someone might have injured the poor doll. Delilah pulled her hair back with a hair tie and soon went to work, putting on her reading glasses she checked over at the broken doll more closely. She grabbed the glue and carefully thought up of a lining where it would be and how she was going to put the doll back together.

Her hands shook with anticipation, opening the cap off the superglue and then lining the tip towards the edges. She was careful, pushing as much glue left from the small packet and on the edges of the gaping leg. And as soon the glue was on the sooner the older woman carefully placed the part of the leg on the edges. She didn't push hard but neither did she push slow, Delilah gently added what friction on the leg and finally let it settle.

Delilah didn't settle right away, she picked the dress carefully off the doll and examined any further injuries. There were a few minor scratches here and there but nothing too bad apart from the rough patches of dirt and some fuss from the latch where the batteries would be in. Delilah didn't hesitate, going over and taking the bonnet off the doll, and then the small bows off her head she went to work.

She didn't know what she was doing.

To waste some of her precious sleep over what, a doll that barely works at all and could just break down on her any minute?

She had a small screwdriver, going over to the kitchen she unlocked the backyard of Ella and took out the-

There were no batteries.

The older woman paused for a moment, looking over at the empty sockets containing what should have been double-A batteries. For once, fear had struck the older woman, that sudden chill running up her spine made her throat close up. She coughed a bit and held her chest, putting the doll down as she grabbed herself a glass of water.

Did she take the batteries off?

No, she couldn't have, she doesn't remember doing such a thing. Unless she did do that and she forgot but if she forgot then Ella could have shown that she forgot. But there was that fuzz from the socket so Delilah couldn't have done that unless...

Delilah looked over at the bare doll, the thought that the doll could have worked without the batteries came to mind. She struggled to drink more of her water, her mind racing as she slumped over her kitchen sink, completely drained. She focused on herself a bit, her breathing flowing through her aching lungs in and out as she tried to reason herself.

No, she DID take out Ella’s batteries, there's a reason why they weren't there and she was the reason why. Ella DID work but when she stopped at one point, there was a point where she did stop, the older woman made herself to take the batteries out. And once she did that she laid the doll back where it was and continued with her day, possibly on to go to sleep.

There.

That's it.

That's the reason why Ella didn't have her batteries, that's the most logical answer to it. My God, Delilah, get yourself together for God’s sake, you’re just making yourself believe in something crazy. Delilah looked over at Ella once more, walking over to her bareback, she checked the mess that was her porcelain body.

She hesitated before she walked over to her sink and started to clean the toy up with an old rag. She was careful, of course, and from a certain angle, it looked like the older woman was washing a small child. And after a few minutes, that's what Delilah had started to treat the doll as, a small child.

She carefully washed the doll from top to bottom, removing the grease and dirt left from years of neglect. And from that, the older woman felt a sense of closure when she had finished cleaning the doll. She looked down at her, her face not of sadness nor happiness but a face of closure.

She hugged the doll close, feeling the tangled curls of her brown curls around her wrinkled face. Delilah pulled away when she realizes what she was doing, her face flushed in embarrassment as she looked away. But she had to look back, back at the black empty sockets of the doll that she paid for her own money from that garage sale.

Delilah gave a long sigh.

”I can sleep later on tonight, you can come first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every child deserves to be cleaned...

**Author's Note:**

> Ella: *exists*  
> Delilah: I shall dress you, feed you, clean you up, use you for comfort, hold you in times where I'm stuck in my own delusional thoughts-


End file.
